Freedom and Justice
Freedom and Justice are Yamato Haseo's primary firearms in End War Online. Design Freedom and Justice are both heavily customized Colt M1911 .45 ACP handguns made by gunsmith Tokime Suginami for Yamato Haseo. The weapons have been designed to excel at normal ranged combat, but have been perfectly balanced for Yamato's unique style of gun kata, with the weapons being able to resist high frequency blades while being ergonomically designed in such a way to allow the user to experly twist and flip the weapons around at different angles while still pulling shots off. In addition, in close range the weapons are designed to be able to fire off as many shots as possible in the small opportunities to get in gunshots, featuring an extremely rapid burst fire and automatic fire modes used in close range combat. Further they come with complementary speed loaders that allow for extremely quick reloading so as not to interrupt a fight. Modifications include: *Short-pull triggers for a lighter trigger pull and a higher rate of fire. *Both pistols utilize modified combat sights. *Both pistols feature upwards muzzle compensators to reduce recoil and counteract muzzle flip, which in effect extends the barrel length. *Reinforced slides. *Underside rails used to hold the muzzle compensators in place. *The entire frame is designed to resist high frequency blades, and the underside rails and trigger guards are made for taking the most punishment. *Double stack magazines with slam pads. *Both handguns use a hooked two-handed trigger guard. *Specialized ergonomic handgrips. *Alternate slide cuts. *Recoil compensators within the slides to further mitigate recoil. *Modified slide releases placed further back on the slide to allow the slides to be released with one hand. *In the rare event of a jam as a result of a round not ejecting properly, the slides feature an indendation on the outside of the slide that allows for Yamato to slam the barrel of the other weapon in to force the slide back and release the jammed round quickly and without interrupting combat. This also functions to eject a misfired round. *Both guns have an automatic burst fire function, where a single pull of the trigger will fire a rapid three shot burst, while holding the trigger will fire fully automatic. *Justice's ejection port is located on the left side, as it is meant to be used in the left hand. *Freedom is plated chrome with her name inscribed in black on the slide, while Justice is black with his name in chrome on the slide. Both handguns are able to use specially designed rounds which hold effectiveness against all kinds of soft targets, and are also capable of firing special rounds for use against Angels or Demons. Yamato is equipped with speed reloaders to both his sides to allow for extremely quick automatic reloading of both weapons. Trivia *Freedom and Justice are heavily influenced by Ebony and Ivory, twin handguns used by Dante in the Devil May Cry series. *Yamato personifies Freedom as female and Justice as male, also saying the two are siblings. Category:Weapon Category:Firearm Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Human Weapons